


Alternative Santa Clarita: And the Pig Said

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: So this isn’t part of the main Santa Clarita timeline. In the original Santa Clarita, Heero was able to join Duo on the ranch in Wyoming pretty soon after the first year. In my original time through, Duo thought something was going on with Heero’s foster home in New York, stole a plane and went to investigate, with Joel along to keep him from getting in trouble... The older boy who was harassing and molesting Heero was found out and Joel and Martha dealt with issue. In this timeline, Duo got a head injury and spent a year in a coma. Heero eventually got fed up and dealt with the senator’s son on his own, landing him in prison for five years.  In this story, Heero actually makes it to Wyoming.





	

Alternative Santa Clarita: And the Pig Said

By Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. 

 

Note: So this isn’t part of the main Santa Clarita timeline. In the original Santa Clarita, Heero was able to join Duo on the ranch in Wyoming pretty soon after the first year. In my original time through, Duo thought something was going on with Heero’s foster home in New York, stole a plane and went to investigate, with Joel along to keep him from getting in trouble... The older boy who was harassing and molesting Heero was found out and Joel and Martha dealt with issue. In this timeline, Duo got a head injury and spent a year in a coma. Heero eventually got fed up and dealt with the senator’s son on his own, landing him in prison for five years. In this story, Heero actually makes it to Wyoming. 

 

He stood there, face passive. 

The courtroom behind him had been threatened into silence. None of it mattered. Nothing that mattered still existed. At twenty-one he was lean, muscular, his hair buzz cut by the prison barber before he’d been transferred for this trial. There was a roughly shaped 1 burned onto his cheek and he was missing the little finger on his left hand. Looked completely out of place in the grey business suit that had been provided to him. The sleeves too long and the shoulders too tight. 

The judge, a middled aged black woman with dark eyes disconcertingly protective look on her face smiled at him, or tried, as his return stare stayed just as dead and her smile lasted less than a couple seconds. “Mr. Yuy, you are aware of why you are here, rather than being directly released?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice deep, flat, the edge of hatred making his teeth itch. 

“So you have a statement prepared for the court then?” She tried smiling again, but cringed back from the coldness. 

“I don’t not,” he said, voice cracking as if he’d just not used it enough in the previous years. “I was hoping you would tell me what you wanted. I was afraid I’d make the wrong one and it wouldn’t be good enough.” 

“Yes, I see,” she said, swallowing. “The court needs a statement from you that you will never take up arms again. Can you reassure us that you will only fight at the request of Preventers or another legitimate authority?”

“I will defend myself, if I need to. Self defense is a human right, but I promise,” he said, voice cracking, rough and grating, “to never defend you people, no matter what happens, I swear on the only person I care about.” 

“Well, that’s rather bitter, Mr. Yuy.” She said, checking off things on her tablet. “Do you feel you were unjustly punished?”

“Yes.” 

“I am not here to relitigate old cases,” she said sadly, “You had several bank accounts in your name at the time of your arrest. Those have been released back to you. There is an additional account to which supporters of yours have donated over the years. That has also been released to you. You are free to go, Mr. Yuy. I hope you will find contentment and joy in your life.”

“I understand that I am allowed contact with my fellow pilots, if we both so choose, is that correct,” Heero asked, chin lifting defiantly, blue eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, of course, Mr. Yuy, so long as you don’t start an armed insurrection, you may go where you please, do as you please. It is my understanding that Dr. Duo Maxwell is here to pick you up.”

“Doctor,” Heero whispered, but the silence in the courtroom broke when the door opened with a creak. Cameras flashed and clicked. Heero’s chin dropped towards his chest. The tie around his neck felt tight, his breath felt thin. 

Then the cameras turned away from him and he looked up to the door. 

For a moment, Duo was almost exactly like he had been, like he’d just stepped into the world from that day in Rio when they’d been arrested. He wore a blue hoodie, his hair a framing his face like some elemental force, long strands of darkness clinging to his cheerful face. Duo was the endless mystery, the darkness and the light. Then there was that grin, wide and huge and unstoppable. 

Heero had only seen it a couple of times, in the few moments when Duo had been completely safe and free and seeing it now rattled the edges of Heero’s safety, the rules he’d had to follow in the prison system, the anger that kept him sane. 

Duo pushed into the room and the door slammed behind him. Heero flinched, shoulders tightening. 

Duo held up both hands flicking his hands to make the reporters and other observers backup. To Heero’s surprise, they did, backing away with some kind of respect. Duo winked, posed for a moment, let them take a couple of photos, then strode towards Heero. 

Heero’s heart raced, feeling he was dirty he was less than he was broken, he was ashamed to be seen like this and he actually looked around to see if he could go in the other direction, but then Duo had his hands. His hands were encompassed in Duo’s warm strong hands and then he was pulled closer, those strong arms going around him and hold him close as if Duo had waited for nothing more than this, as if this were his whole purpose in being. 

“Heero! I tried so many things! I’m sorry I couldn’t get you free sooner. Come home with me?”

And it was enough, in that moment. Heero’s fist closed around Duo’s hoodie, holding him tight. “Home?”

“Yes, home,” Duo said, pulling back just enough to look in Heero’s eyes. “You want to come home with me?”

He wanted to warn Duo that he wasn’t the same... that a lot had happened since they were arrested. Duo wrapped an arm around his waist and motioned for the door. “Come on, ‘Ro. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Heero didn’t really think so... But if he was going to be in trouble, there was no one better to be in trouble with. 

When they got in the elevator, Duo pushed the up button, taking them to the roof. Heero, who was still holding Duo’s hand, even though he felt self conscious about it, “You’re.. You’re a doctor?” 

“Yeah,” Duo said, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you all about it, but let’s get home first.” 

On the roof, there was an advanced helicopter, and a blond man leaning against it, smoking, smirking. Heero tried to pull his hand back, to look away. “Is he.. He your boyfriend?”

Duo turned to walk backwards, drawing Heero’s fingers to his lips, “No! He’s my adopted dad. Joel, this is Heero Yuy, Heero, Joel.” 

Joel tucked his cigarette between his lips, held out his hand to shake, “Good to meet you, Heero. I have heard so much about you.” 

“The letters... you sent me letters,” Heero said, stepping into the helicopter. 

“Yeah, Heero,” Duo said, getting in and closing the door behind him. “I wrote you letters. Don’t tell anyone.” 

As the helicopter lifted off, Heero felt... different... free.. And maybe like he’d never been as alone as he’d thought.


End file.
